One Piece: Storm pirates
by Mr.unknow
Summary: As one man rise up to the challenge to be a pirate, as many know its not always finding one piece, but adventure, freedom, and a dream to fulfilled, that is the true challenge. As the Storm pirates sails the sea, they must fight for there dreams, face their enemy's..and drink rum, nothing will stop them as they are the storm... nothing can stop it.


(Rewrite)

Hey Readers Mr. Unknow here given the story that a lot of people were waiting for as the One piece challenge is come to a close and the Adventure of One piece: The Storm pirates awaits as i give you as they face marines, pirates, 7 warlords of the sea, and the world government.

Watch how one man can change his fate and other

(oh by the way i won't be identifying character until a bit later in the story if any get confuse)

Now the meaning of words of how they are marked

{translate}'  
SHOUTING'  
Angry, sound effects or deadly tone'  
dRuNk'  
(explaining)  
-location / skipping-

One Piece: The storm pirates  
Ch 1-{Storm pirate Captain.}

=Prolog=

Their was once a man named Gold Roger who was king of the pirates. He had Fame, wealth beyond your wilds dream, before they execute him on the gallows within his vary birth place, these are the finial words he said, "My fortune is yours for the taking, but you have to find it first. I left everything i own...in One piece."

.

At that vary moment he smile at his death as the blade plunge into him killing the king of the pirates once and for all, but the will of D lives on.

Ever since, pirates from all over the world, set sailing for the grand line looking for One piece, the treasure that will make there dreams come true what ever that dream. Through high waters, and danger that awaits any pirate that dare sails within the grand line itself must face for the age of pirate and the name of D. one man shale take his freedom and rid the world of darkness.

=story start=

-East blue-

Out in the open water a single boat with a torn sail with the wind blow so lightly against it and with a sleeping passenger on it wearing a black coat with a katana at his side with a silver hexagon for a guard with bangeds warped up the sword itself in it instead of being in a sheath holding it, Short cut dark hair, a scar that was upper left of his head a bit running to the bridge of his nose between the eyes to his right check, also wearing dark navy blue pants, and dark gray shirt under the black coat.

"ZZzzzz (whistling} ZZzzzz (whistling}" as he snores a slit wind come blowing up pushing the torn sail that lead the boat to and island ahead that was about 3 hours out still but for this guy seem to be sleeping throw it pretty well... 'ZZzzzz (whistling}'.

-later on the island-

-Tortuga island-

-Kaisha Town-

Kaisha Town, a small place of trading business shopping of supplies 'Crash!', and countless of pirates that always fight around.

Kaisha Town is business for pirates, bounty hunters, and marines. No matter how cut throat people are business is business and so is money. At a pub where pirates were fighting and business men come to talk.

In the dark corner of the Pub two people were there as a man wearing a strip suit and a hat over his head to cover most of his look, and the person who hidden themselves in the shadows and said with a female voice, "You know , i could have you killed for this.. unless you have something to offer?"

The man lifted something from the ground as it was a case small then open to the woman in the shadow to show at-least a 5 million Belly high bills "10 million, half now half when you get the job done." the man said as he close up the case and put it down before any pirates saw it and then the woman in the shadow thought for a moment and said, "What the target?"

The man pulled out a photo from his coat pocket and show it to the woman and said, "Marine captain Yama. I want you to eliminate him, no witness, no quested ask as i got word he here on the island and staying for a week enough to get the job done." As it show in the photo a well dress marine captain with reached look on his face, a scar running down his neck, gray hair dark eyes, an easy target to find as the woman thought.

The woman looked at the man with her eye that seem to glowed in the shadow showing a reddish color as she said, "What do you know of him?" the man lean back in his seat and said, "Captain Yama the beast, famous for his animal tactics, attacking his enemy head on by surprise. They say he catches pirates by tracking them like dogs, then just kills them than bringing them in so far, one of the reasons i'm hiring you for. Also he is label as a devil fruit user but it i never gotten to know which one other than a Zoan."

To the woman wonder she close then for bit then open and said "I'll take the job, but know this." she said with a threatening tone and said, "If this is a set up... **your next**." she said as that how she does her business and the man nodded and said, "Yes i know your reputation miss-" he said and then the woman said, "not miss Sakura (Cheery blossom) is fine ." she said not want to give out her real name and then the man nodded and said, "Alright Sakura then get he job done then you'll be pay in full, no marine will come after, and go along your business " he said as he slide the case to her and she stop it was she put a foot on it, not letting tip over and then let off and pick it up wit her hand and step out of the shadow and the woman was wearing a dark cloak to cover herself that the only thing you could see was her eyes and a few strands of red hair.

"He'll be dead before tomorrow. same time..same place." She said as she started to walk away not looking back at the man as he got up and left to the back door. while on the way to the doors the woman was stop as a pirate came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Hey there pretty eyes, like to join me."

The woman try just walk pass him until he tighten his grip a bit and said, "Come on, just one drink." he said as he held an ale to her and then she sighed then slowly move her hand to the man's and then, 'Crack!' Crush!' The man eyes filled with pain but he didn't get a chance to yelled out in pain as his mouth was block by the ale being shoved in his face as the woman action was so fast not many saw what she said but the next thing anyone know was the man was send through the air with a kick to his chest over the bar breaking a few bottles of beer.

Things went silent in the pub and everyone looked to the woman to see what just happen and they saw an angry look on her face and said, "Venomous men." she turn to the door as he eyes quickly change to a neutral look and walk out like nothing happen.

-later at the port-

Working all around was unloading ships, trading crates for chest or raw material. As this was going on someone stop as they heard something in the wind that was blowing lightly around he ask someone who was passing by as he said, "Do you hear that?" the man look at the other and open his ears a bit and here a light whistling sound with a bit of a snoring sound maybe and then he said, "yea but what is- '**Crash**!'.

Before anyone knew anything something hit them as they tip over on each other or just trip to the ground and the few who just keep there balances looked around and everyone was asking, "What was that?" "Did you felt it?" "Everyone did." "Hey they a boat on the side." as someone called out and a few men look over and saw a small boat with a torn sail and a guy in it who was getting up and yawn a bit and said, "Who hit me?"

Everyone freak out and said, "YOU HIT US!" the guy looked up at the guys showing a dull blue eyes and said, "Who are you guys?" Everyone had there mouth open and then start to yell ate guy saying, "Who are us?" "Who do this guy think he is?" "You hit us and you ask who we are?"

The guy got up pop his neck to one side then the other and said, "Hey, if just stop your ship in the middle of the sea, its kind of rude you know." The guy said and then someone said to the guy, "We not in the middle of the sea you dolt, we're port!" the guy open his eye a bit more and said, "hu? I'm at a island now?"

Everyone sweat drop and they all thought, 'He started to notices now?' "Well better get going" he said as he wave his hand back a bit and a small push of air start him to go backwards He put his hand on the paddle that was be hide the boat to turn it, then he whistle a bit as the wind started to push at his sail and went around then he said, "C ya guy."

Everyone looked at the guy as he sail away and then someone said, "Who does that guy think he is? He ran into us and he went on his merry way?" as everyone fail to realize that there ship was caught in the wind blowing the ship back a bit and the ropes that held the ship there started to get tugged on and then, '**Snap**!'.

Everyone fell a bit to that as they felt he ship moving and then someone said, "Hey what going on?! We're not ready to ship off." "Sir the rope snapped! and we're being pull out in a current!" as someone called out as someone said they were everyone started to panic and the captain who was still on the port who saw his ship taking off without him and a few other as he said, "Oi why is my vessel taken off. Get back here you Fools!"

The guy who sail away heard the ruckus look back to see the ship that he ran into was taken out to sea now and said, "What with them?.. strange people i run into." he said and he whistle and the wind push at his sail and made port to the nearest dock around.

-little later-

As the guy came to a docking area, grab the sword that was on the side, then stepping off the boat fast, and tied it up as he started to say, "So a loop here, a knot there, then tuck it under, over, under again." he said until someone came from be hide him and said, "Ah Sir?" The guy went on doing knots and said, "No no that all wrong, i need to start over." "Sir?" as the man behind him said and then the guy said, "Maybe i should have done a shoe knot." "SIR!" as the man shouted and then the guy turn his head to see an old man with one eye open with an trim beard, a nicely white shirt with dark pants and he said, "Something that you wanted?"

"Yes i must ask you to-" the man started to say until, "Hey do you know to tie this down properly?" the man look at the guy and said, "Just wrap it around then tie it, but i must ask you for a-" "Thanks this thing was becoming a pain in the butt." he said as he finally tied it down and then he look at the old man and said, "Now what did you wanted again?"

"Pay a fee for your... ah transport " as the old man said looking at the run down boat that seem about on its last leg of sailing and then the guy nodded his head reach into his pocket and said, "Sure sure, no problem, just give a sec."

"50, 100, 500. 650 berries is enough right?" as the guy ask and the old man looked at him and said, "The fee is 1500 berries, if you can't pay then i'll have to-" "Ah here we go." as the guy said and the old man yelled to guy and said, "STOP INTERRUPTING!" The guy plug his ear for a bit and said, "OK, she-sh don't have to yell.. well here." he said as he as he handed the man a 1,500.

"You don't mind watching over the boat will ya?" he said as he point it out as the old man look at it and back at the guy to soon found out he not in the spot before. The old man turn his head and see the guy walk off with a sword in his hands and he said to the old man, "Make sure it don't drift off, that how i lost my last one."

The old man sweat-drop and sighed and said to himself, "I'm getting to old for this." as he pockets the money then he walk to a chair that was off to the side then sat down and said, "Better keep an eye on that one, looks too much like a trouble maker." the old man close it eyes and gave a light snore.

-later in Kaisha Town-

The guy was walking around looking at places and saying, "Well this place is what i expected to be but heck a running business town, get a job and hopefully get a some supplies " As he said going on his business and walking by a woman the cloak then bumps shoulder and he said, "Sorry." the woman turn to the guy as she saw his being as she didn't get a look at his face but saw from the back and thought, 'black coat, a sword wrap in banged and holding it from it? how odd.' she turn to go's on without much of a care.

The woman went on her way to the business part of Kaisha Town. People are working crossing street, carrying crates, and rolling barrels around. As the the woman Seeking out something as he walk around to a less working area that won't be in use till a shipment comes in and then she stop at a small boat that was cover by a sheet. She turn to it walk over to it then uncover it showing items inside, a set of weapons as one was a pair of sais with ha red cloth at their handles, the other weapon was a old Jade Handle Wootz Blade curved to its making and treated with care. The rest was normal equipment of metal wire, smoke bombs, throwing stars, two double hand blades with a crescent moon shape on both sides of the handles, a small set of a black body suit, and a crimson kimono with black blossoms sewn in.

The woman removed her cloak and to her look was vary young, beautiful, and yet deadly. Dark pink hair yet reddish in sun light, pinkish amethyst eyes, pale skinned. banged holding around her chest, a pair of shorts that smooth down to her skin around her legs, curves figure, and vary well in shape. A tattoo on her right arm that appears to be blossom petal almost cover her entire arm just up to her wrist.

soon enough she put on the set of black body suit, hands and feet are covered, strap around her legs, belly, and chest, then place a neck piece that she had pulled up over her mouth and half of her nose. She started to put he weapon and equipment on her as she set the Sais on both sides of the belt she wearing, then picks up the knife and place it at the left be hide the Sai she place there, then picked up any other equipment she had lift and place it around her being and the two blade place be-hide her in an (X) Cross form.

She cover the boat back up leaving be hide the crimson kimono and the case inside of it as well then she walk off. 'Better check the marine docks, no doubt he'll be there.' she said then jumps into the air and jump off of roofs tops.

-with the guy-

While getting around the place he heard fighting and then, '**Crash**!' a guy getting throw out a window, "Damn you people, that the 2nd window." As the guy look at the place, then look down at the guy who was out cold. He pulled some went down drag him by his arm and pull him across to a barrel that was near by sat him on it and said, "There you go." as he stand him up, pat his hand together a bit and then pat the guy on the back and said, "Wasn't so hard." he said then look over at the pub as the guy fall down backwards.

I reach into his pocket and pulled out a coin and thought for a moment then said, "A drink can't hurt." he flips it and catches then head on over.

Inside as pirates were fighting, drinking and singing. Bottles get throw around rum is spilled, and someone just got knock out, just then at the door open up to a figure in the light, and somehow making everyone to quite down for a moment. The person step in walking out of the door way making people see a teenage guy with a scar on his face, wearing a black coat and a sword strap to his back.

After taking a few steps in and things were still silent the guy stop and looked around a bit and then he just put on a smile and said, "Room for one more?" At that moment everyone looked at him then at each other then, "HA HA HA!" the whole place was laughing up a storm and the whole place was started to get rowdy again.

The guy walk up to the bar and said, "Rum on tab and don't hold back." the bartender nodded and pull out a glass and when to a tab. The guy waited til a drink was slam down and slides over to him and he catch it with ease.

He took a sip of it and thought, 'Not bad, not as good as Jack's but still good.' "Hey here Lad." As a man called out to the guy as he turn to the man and put down his drink next to his and says, "Your new right?" The guy nodded and said, "Came in this morning." The guy smile and said, "That good...BARTENDER, Set up the rum, we got our-self a celebration."

"OI!" Everyone shouted and the guy was confuse of what was going on and said, "Is there something i missed?" "HA HA, This is a bit of a terdishions we have at this place, When a new guy- that you lad, come in you must have a drink with all of us." (that and they got nothing else better to do than drink and try to have a good time) As the guy held up his Rum in the air.

"What do you say lad? A drink with us, or out the window?" he said as he point to the broken window and then the guy said, "Sure why not, it not like it will kill me." he said as he pick up his own drink and said, "cerebra."

-with the woman-

Jumping across roof tops and then stopping completely to a sight she saw before her as in-front of her was the marine part of Kaisha Town where no pirate would ever dare to cross over to as she saw marine working around.

"Come on you Sea dogs, i want those cannons loaded on the ship 10 minuets ago!" as a 2nd in command of the crew was working around ordering the troops to load up the ship and it was looking like clock work on how the marine was working, at a rhythm going and a steady pace as well but there were a few lingering marine that look like new recruits.

She saw an open as she jump down to an dark alleyway before some marine came walking around patrolling the area a bit (it might be a marine side but some are pirate that may attack for no reasons). As a small looking guy was carrying a bag of something a sound came to his hear as he heard, 'Psst!" the guy turn and saw a figure in the alleyway and said, "who go's there?" "Someone of important but right now I'm looking for someone... a captain, captain Yama? Where can i might find him at this time?"

"I- I'm not suppose to say stuff without order ma'am." as the New recruit guy said and then the woman had a thought and said, "alright then just point me where then i can be on my way. or do you want to be lower than a Chore Boy if there could ever be?" The recruit guy got scared and he said, "Right sorry he would be in his private room on the ship."

As the woman nodded and said, "Thank you for your assistant." she then gave a small bow and ten she gran something at her belt and in a blink of a eye, she throw out the metal wire like a lasso around the new recruit's neck then pulled him into the alleyway and the only thing you heard was a light beating.

With an over view look just to see the recruit knock out with his hands tied and mouth stuff so he won't muffle out so loud and cover by a rag tied around his mouth. and eyes cover by a piece of cloth, and no sigh of the woman.

-Around the marine ship-

"Left..left.. left-right..right..right-left" (I've looked up cadence and copy what the drill instructor said) As a drill instructor was getting some troops on bored with items in there hands and from above on the mass in the shadow of the sail, the woman waited, seeking her chance to get inside the ship.

As she saw the troops passing from below, she drop down with the sound of a wire grinding (like a drill sound) on wood as she use it as a liner to lower herself soundly and made mini noise as the troop were walking away as she said, quickly ran to the doors of the ship, opening it slightly to see if anyone was there, then she advance forward to the captain private room.

Running around fast as the wind, through the halls then duck into door ways or blinds spots to any incoming marine around. "So did you hear about that new base that opening on Orient there a storm that keep going. how could you get a base there?" "I don't know, but the government need one there" as the two marine voices faded the woman peered out to see the two were gone then went on.

-little later-

Inside the private room, the sound of someone humming a song in a restroom the door while the door of the room was being unlocked, and the handle turn. The door just a little bit and a eye peeked inside to see what it look. as it show inside the room was weapons on the walls such as swords and spears and look to be a shield made of pure gold.

She open the door even more to slip in then close the door be-hide then lifting up on the handle so the lack won't click. She took a few steps in and hearing the humming coming from the restroom as the door was wide open. The woman pulled out a small mirror and look in to see a man shaving his beard wearing a bathrobe, as she saw the detail of the man looking mostly in the neck area but it was cover by the shaving cream until he swipe his razer blade at his neck removing the cream and neck hair to show a scar at his neck.

With the captain as he shave his beard looking at the mirror as he hums his song then slow down a bit as he saw something in the corner of his eyes as he looked at the gold shield on the wall that was acting as a gold plated mirror itself as the man saw someone at his door, he smile and then he started to whistle a bit as he was nearly done shaving.

The woman put away her small mirror then pulled out her jaded handle blade. as the man stop whistling she waiting for the captain to walk out so she could do a quick slash at his neck as she plan it in her head until the captain didn't walk out but she started to hear something, a small hard breathing and then hear it was... sniffing out. 'Smash!'

The wall she was up against was smash throw as she roll away just in time to see the captain inside was now a man with a pigs head... no make that a Boar's head as she saw the brown hair around the captain and tusk.

"So another assassin has come to kill me?** The Beast! 'SQUEAL**'!" as the captain let out a Squealing sound of his hybrid form and then the woman jumped at him fast to cut him but he moved out of the was before the blade touch him and then back hand the woman to the wall as she, '**CRASH**!' Went right throw it to the outside down below a few floors (Enough for a person to survive it)

As marine around heard and saw the damage to the side of the ships deck walls, they were all surprise as someone has infiltrated the ship as debris fell to the main deck. "Ahhh." As someone grunt in pain a bit the then rose from the pile of wood around. "Who she?" "Another assassin?" as some marine said then a voice called out to everyone as they said, "Men, capture the Assassin, that an order! 'SQUEAL'! " as the hybrid Boar captain said and the woman curse her luck as some marine came at her fast and the only thing she could do was...fight.

Grabbing and putting away her jaded blade then pulled out her two Sais and held them in front of her to block a incoming sword. Held the sword with one sais and use the other to use the mans arm, as he drop his sword and yell in pain the woman kick him away and doges a set of sword that came swinging across to her as she jump back with back flips she stop and throw her two sais at the marines as they were embedded into there shoulder they fell back in pain and the woman run to then then did a summersault as she jump over the two marines and pulled out her sais then went on fight marine that were in-front of her. Deflecting and countering with cut deep wound and stabbing into there gut, then pull out and whack them across there face.

She twist her body to see 10 marine all coming at her at once, as she put away her sais for a moment she reach at her thighs where two small bags were at pulled out 8 throwing stars 4 in each hand and throw them at the marines coming at her meeting there mark, stops most of them but the last two still keep coming and so the woman reach be-hide her and pulled out her two double hand blades and held them in a reverse grip then blocked the two swords that was reaching for her.

It as a stand off for a moment but the marine keep pushing at the woman until she took put her foot be hide her then she said, "Nikenryu.. Kainaguru!" in a flash she was pass the two marine as she stands up straight then the two marine fell.

"Who is she?" "She not human." as marines around started to talk in fear of the ninja in-front of them taken down a few of there best men like it was nothing. As the captain saw it all still in his hybrid form, he jump off where he was at and, 'SLAM!' Shaking the whole ship as ship itself was rocking back and forth from the force.

As the woman look back at the marine captain and everyone else seeing the most blood lust look as everyone else has as someone said, "Careful the captain is going into his rage!" everyone started to panic even the woman to stand just mere yards from the Beast Man in all its glory as he look up to her and said, "Your skill are graceful and beauty. the art to fight and kill your enemy is such a wonderful thing isn't it?" he ask her and then she said, "Killing an enemy in combat with honor is, killing an enemy with just pure lust..is no more than a wicked than you are."

The beast man stand still for a moment and everyone was frozen in place by fear as they heard the woman said to there captain and then, 'He HA HAHAHA! KILLING IS WHAT MAKE BATTLE SO** THRILLING 'SQUEAL**'!" as the beast said the ran to to her, "Boar stampede!" he said at he was charging at full force at the woman attempting to kill her as he aim is tusk at her that were sharp as a knives themselves.

The woman was getting mad but didn't lose her head as she stand still as she knew she can't outrun that and so the last thing to do is... doges ate last moment. '**whssoo**." as the sound of the force rushing by the woman as she jump out of the way. At the captain didn't seem to notices he went by the woman, he still went on charging at his men as someone else started to say, "OUT OF THE WAY, HE NOT STOPPING!" everyone marine ran around like they were chickens with there heads cut off as they ran into different are but for them...to late. '**CRASH! SMASH!**"

As the dust rise there was the sound of pain, and agony filled the air and the woman use this time to escape off the ship. within the dust cloud a shadow rose and then the sound of the beast man breathing through his nostrils as he change back to his normal form and said, "Damn it..i missed." he said as he turn to the dock area to see from the roof tops the woman jump off and out of site.

The captain smile a bit and said, "Men get ready, we're going hunting." As someone walk up to him and said, "But Captain Sir, there a lot of wounded men on bored, and she headed into pirate territory. WE can't enter unless it an ord- AHH!" as the man was lifted by his shirt by the captain and he said to him, "Who the damn captain of this ship!" he yelled to the man and then he said, "Y-You sir." "Good now when i say dive, your going to say how deep... DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME MARINE!?" The captain yelled in his face and said, "Sir..Yes sir." he said in fear and then he was drop with a, 'Thud!' and then the captain to turn his men and said, "Get the wounded into the medical treatment now, any other marine that can still stand pick up your weapon and move out!"

And so the hunt was on.

-later at the pub-

"Drink-Drink-Drink!" As the men around the guy drinking rum filled mug to the look of it 20 mugs and the guy next to him topple over and then, "YYYYAAAAAAA!" everyone cheered and then they started to handed some of the money to the guy and he said, "Thank you vary much." he said as he count it out then pull out some and put it in-front of the bartender and said, "Here some for the rounds plus a tip for ya."

"That Doing it Lad!" as the drunk Irish (I know there no Ireland but hey it can be a island) pirate man said to the guy as he patted his back and he was smiling and having a good time and said, "Ah i remember stuff like this on my father ship." "Your father a pirate lad?" the guy turn to the drunk man and said, "No he was my adopted father per-say, but yes he was a pirate. Everyone morning he drinks... then pass out." As everyone heard him, "HA HAHAHA HA!" everyone was laughing there butts off.

As Everyone was drinking till their heart contents, a group of men enter in the pub and they were the same one from before at the port. "I can't believe we got push out to sea like that.. How does that even happen?" "I blame that damn brat who hit into us. I lost my pay for that!" he yelled as they group walk up to the bar and said, "Bar Tender, give us some Rum!"

"Sorry boys.. fresh out, those pirate drank it all and i must say that boy that with them can drink." as the bartender then points then out as the group of guy saw them ti look to be a rowdy crowd until a big guy moved out of the way and that when they saw, "IT HIM!" they shouted

"And i said 'Poker? i hardly know her'." the guy said as he gave a out a punch line for a joke and everyone laughing soon enough the sound of foot step came up to the guy and he look to the side to see the group of guys he saw at the port and said, "Hey, are you the guy who hit into me before?"

"YOU HIT US!" they yelled and then the Irishman walk up put a hand on the leader of the group shoulder and said, "Relax hardy everyone here is just having a good time." he said as he pick up a bottle of whiskey to the look of it (its a bar with all sorts of drinks), and offer it to the guy and said, "Here have some whisk." At that point the guy knock the drink out of his hand and said, "I don't need a drink! '**Chsss**!" the man went up to the scar face teen and said, "I want my pay back!" soon enough the whole place went silent and the only sound you could hear was the bits of glass of the bottle that was broken fell off a huge chuck of it falling to the floor.

"You shouldn't have done." as the guy said to the person who was holding him and then he said, "So what? What will you do?" "Ah... Chuck" As someone called out to the man and then the pirate around were surrounding the group of men and then the guy said, "Oh its not what i will do.. its what he'll will do." he points out to the Irish man who had a mad look on his face.

"When a man offers you a drink, you accepted it.. when you knock a bottle out of his hand..well you about to see." He said as he grab at him then drop the guy back on his seat and then all hell broke lose as the entire pub started to fight to see from the outside.

-with the ninja on the run-

Not stopping for a moment running throw an alleyway then into the open and then a voice called out and said, "There she is, Get her!" as a group of marines started to charged at her and the woman ran as fast as she can go and said to herself, "Curse these marines." she said as she sharply turn into another alleyway (I know too many alleyway), and about to make a jump to the roof tops once again until, '**CRASH**!" a surprise came from be hide a wall that knock the woman to a building wall and there in-front of her was the Marine captain Yama the Beast in his hybrid form once again.

"Found you!" as he said and then the woman about to run again to the end of the alleyway until marine block that off and the other side as well, now she was trap like a rat with no else to go. "You gave us a good chase but nothing can out run my sense of smell." he said as he walk to her and keep on saying, "Many try to kill me, even my own man,but you know what, nothing can kill me.. **Nothing CAN KILL THE BEAST! 'SQUEAL**'!" he Roar out and then a voice ran out as it said, "Hurricane punch!" **'BOOM**!" as an explosiveness happen or what it seems like it as a force blow out a guy who shirt was shred and then he was slam into the Hybrid boar man as they both went flying then hit into the other building across the street. "AHHH, CAPTAIN YAMA!" every marine around yelled out to there captain.

With the dust around the woman look to the hole in the wall where the man was sent flying from and in front of it was a sword standing up in the dirt as show with banged warped around it and then the woman thought to herself, 'Where have i seen that before?"

Soon enough foot steps was being heard as everyone turn to who ever it was walking out from the hole and to the look to be a teenager with a cut dark hair, pale blue eyes, with a scar running from across his face wearing a black coat as well and the woman eyes widen as was surprise to the stranger she saw before.

He walked over to the sword sticking out of the ground and he said, "No body." that made everyone flinch a bit as he said in a angry tone reach over to pick up the sword and said, "and i mean nobody touches my sword..and gets away with it!" he said.

-(lets see what happen a little bit ago)-

Inside the pub.

'**whack, Punch, Bite**'! The whole place was a war zone of pirates and working men they fought each other like their no tomorrow. The guy was kicking punching people in the face and put a guy in a head lock so someone else punch can punch him and then so on and so forth.

As a guy crawl away from the fighting area a bit he supported himself on a chair and look to the fight and saw the guy who seem to started it all, or so the thought and then he saw a sword on his back that wasn't being use and so he had a look and so he charged in and then made a grab for the sword, but was his biggest mistake he could ever made. He grab at the sword and pulled it but was stop when a hand grab his and made him stop in his place.

Soon enough there was a draft in the air and a sound as it was small then grow as everyone started to settle down and turn to the guy who was still holding the sword in his hand as the guy said, "Nobody... touches.. MY SWORD!" He said as the draft turn into a strong wind as as the guy still holding the worker, pulls his fist back and a mini twister was forming around his upper arm and the guy was trying to escape from the guy's grip but it was strong and couldn't break loss but he was a goner as the guy lunged forwards at the workman he said, "Hurricane punch!" hits the guy in the gut as his shirt was being torn from it and then he was sent flying into the wall and then, '**BOOM**!"

Everyone was silent and was in fear a bit. The guy blow out some hot air throw his nose which causes a wind to blow around a bit, then he started to walk to the hole in the wall. As he see his sword sticking out of the ground he said, "No body, and i mean nobody touches my sword..and gets away with it!" he said as he grab his sword and pick it up and put it over on his shoulder.

As the around around him seem to settle down the woman near by was a bit shock of what happen to see such power within a man like him as he stand there with authority and with a deadly look in his eyes.

Soon enough the guy relax and looked around and said, "Hu? What are the marines here?" "YOU BASTER!" as someone yelled out to him and he turn to see a guy points a sword at him and said, "You you have any idea of what you just did?" The guy look at him with a confuse look and said, "Made a hole in the wall?" everyone sweat drop at that.

"No you baster, You knock Captain Yama into a building!" he said as he point out a building pass the alleyway and across the streets. "(whistle) i guest i over did it again." he said as he turn back to the guy and said, "But i wonder why the marine are here for? I thought there a rule to this place that state that no marine will come over to this part of town?"

"You are a fool. We were chasing after her!" he said as he point the girl out and then the guy turn to her and saw a pink haired girl, with lovely colored of pink eyes (no doubt everyone will think that, i mean who don't have colored pink eyes). He walk to her as she felt a force came at her little by little, then he stop before her and her eyes meet his. He put his sword to the side and said, "Need a hand?" he raise his hand to her with a smile and all the marine was jaw drop.

Things were silent and then the woman raise her hand to him as she grab it and said, "Thank you." he got her to her feet and then said, "I never meet someone with pink eyes before, that cool." the woman seem to be a little...neutral and said, "Thank you, many have said this before."

'**SMASH! AHHHHHHH 'SQUEAL**'!" as the sound of the came from across the streets to the guys ears it sounded like a "Is that a pig?" With Captain Yama the beast he was down right angry as he said, "What dear to hit me!" he said as e look at across and saw a guy in a black coat near the person he was chasing and then he his was furry-es as he walk over with every step it shook the ground a bit to his look was bigger and stronger some how, about almost 8 feet tall with huge muscle.

"Captain Yama, is at his fullest . WE'RE GONNA DIE!" as every marine said that last part as the beast man walk over to the two people and then he stop then said, "You." he points out the guy and said, "Yea?" ..(Breaths) as the Beast breath hot air into the guys face and he just fan it away a bit with a small breeze blowing by.

"You dare you hit me.. and now you helping her?" as he said and then the guy looked at the girl and back at him an said, "What wrong with helping to there feet, and you.. (Na) you were an accident." Everyone jaw drop to that and then the beast was beyond mad and it was amazing he not having a heart attack from it and he said, "An accident? **I'll SHOW AN ACCIDENT**!" he said as he attempted to slam down his fist on him until the guy raised his hand and said in a whisper, "wind barrier." At that moment he slam down and a invisible force block his fist coming down.

with one surprise after another the woman was looking what was happening before her, remember and thought, 'I was no match for him even now he stronger but he block it by the palm of his hands? No it not even touching him?' As the Beast struggle to push more into fist he said "What going on? Why are you not squish yet?" the guy just stand there for a moment and then he said, "Because.. i'm that good." he said ad he lower his arm just a bit then force his arm up as the force blow off the captain hit and he walk back a bit from the force that push him and then his eyes widen and thought to himself, 'That impossible he push me back like it was nothing." he looked at the guys arm and said, 'And that force what was it?'

"I don't know who you are but your going not died. MEN TAKE AIM AND FIRE ON THESE TWO!" He roar out and everyone had a rifle in hand and then the marine gotten out there guns and then they took aim and then someone said, "TAKE AIM!...Fire!" '**Bang-Bang-Bang**!' as the shot were fired and even seem to be moving in slow-mo. as the guy look to the firing squad he raised his hand to them and then he said, "Wind barrier!" once again he called out and then all the bullet that were being fired were some how stop in there tracks in mid air (think of the matrix . good movie). As everyone was shock to see that and then the guy lower his arm and every bullet fell in the dirt like marbles.

"What are you?" as the captain said and then the guy turn to him and said, "The name Drake D. Jin, the future captain of the storm pirates, and eater of the kaze kaze no Mi. I'm a human Hurricane."

-To be continued-

I hope you enjoy that for this is just chapter one as more is coming your way, so sit back and relax and enjoy the story.


End file.
